The Chess Board
by Iland Girl
Summary: I was your pawn, you were my King. What could I do but follow you like a lost puppy? One Shot Aizen X OC. Possibility of becoming an actual story.


**_OK! YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE READING IT! _**

Alright, this is completely random of me but I got inspiration from Siyui No Akatsuki and her "Indestructible" Poem. LOVED IT! Check it out!

Anyway. You can read the entire thing, or you can read the far left plain writing all the way down, and just that writing, same with all bold, and Italic. So you can read it four times. ^^ I think you might be able to read two at a time as well. Like Plain and Bold, or Bold and Italics, or Plain and Italics as the bottom underlined stuff once you've read ALL possible ways that you want to read it!

Hope you like it! This one's for Aizen since I'd gotten a spankin' idea for an OC. Since I'm not obsessed, more like fascinated, I think I've got a good OC.

Anyway, this is my OC's thoughts. I hate doing disclaimers in small things like this so I won't bother, since this only takes me twenty minutes to do...this is my first one though, so please to scream or anything ^^.

Alright-y! Sorry it's so short, I could make these for other characters if anybody would like! I was planning on making this a Gin X OC one, but then I thought of the 'King Chess Piece', and found it suited Aizen better.

* * *

It's funny how you seemed to plan this whole thing out.

**How strange it must be, to have this pawn still tagging beside you.**

..._Still waiting for the dawning you spoke of._

Wasn't this all just a game to you?

**The match was set, all the pieces placed.**

_ ...There was no going back._

You were the valuable King, I was just a Pawn.

**Yet I still hold on, hoping for some light, a way out, anything. **

_ ...I'll hold until my fingers bleed and break away._**  
**

How pathetic of me to only now realize the truth behind your lies.

**Our lips met, and I thought I was different from everyone else.**

_ ..."How fragile you are, to believe this was possible." _

In truth I never meant more to you than the dirt on your shoes, correct?

**I can still hear your voice inside my head. **

_ ...I don't need to hear this again, I already know it by heart. _

_"Will you follow?" _

**You asked me that valuable question from before. **

_ ...Yet at the time of hearing, it seemed pathetic and without value.  
_

Stupid fool, why had you tricked me? Made me oblige?

**But you only now said there is nothing here for me anymore?**

_ ...Weren't you the one who brought me here, just to watch me rot? _**  
**

What fate awaited me other than death anyway?

**Is it not possible to fulfill my dreams?**

_...__At least stop tempting me to believe there's a chance this isn't true. _

You took me in spite for my ignorance, and used it to your advantage.

**Like a puppy I have followed close behind you, yet you still don't notice me. **

_...__You've got a silver haired lap dog, you don't need a black haired one too._

I hated you for it.

**But still I've loved you all the same. **

_...__The tricks you try to play with me won't work for long._

I'm catching up to you, bit by bit.

**Play with my heart as much as you want, it doesn't matter.**

_...__You'll be gone by my hand._

The stronger I become, the easier it is to realize that it was a lie.

**You're no God of mine.**

_...__I make 'God' bleed and he's claimed a phony._

So what will you do now?

**You're just like this pathetic little girl, trying to con your own little world under your control.**

_...__You're 'Human'. At least you once were. _

It's not in you nature to cower._  
_

**I've praised you in spite of my beliefs.**

_...__I know you're at your limit of tolerance but that's not what you're worried about right now._

So will you die a painful death?

**Of all times I've wanted you to listen, you choose the one time I prayed you wouldn't. **

_...__The one time it slips and doesn't matter to me seems to be the biggest difference in the world to you. _

I watched you contort yourself into this strange being.

**You grabbed me softly, for the first time ever, and kissed me so lightly.**

_...__I thought you were level headed. Apparently not. _

Why did you do that?

**Emotions I vowed to lock up, flowed easily through me. **

_...__A simple action is all it took to un-hinge me._

This had to be stopped.

**'I loved you'? **

_...__However, you had found your goal in my emotions. _

Hit my weak spot? Go ahead and try. I dare you.

**Are you happy now? **

_...__I'll confess the truth once I know you can't hear me anymore. _

Not like you ever could.

**It's funny how my ability to shatter illusions failed. **

_...__"Absolute Hypnosis." Are you sure?_

Not matter if you try, that won't work on me.

**The reason you took me, is the same reason I'm in so much pain right now. **

_...__Your blade and fists hurt less than other things you've done to me..._

You can beat me senseless, it's much more worth it than being controlled. _  
_

**But what about now?**

_...__Why aren't you killing me? _

What's with that look? Where's the hatred? Oh wait...

**Why are you pausing?**

_...__Where's the fire gone?_

It's still there.

**Showing me your true self one last time?**

_...__I thought you'd be done with me by now._

This is too much to not take.

**Are you trying to open up to me?**

_...__"What are you doing?" _

_"I thought you'd be different."_

**No, some things will never change.**

_...__Just like before._

"It's mutual."

**I love you.**

_...__I answer all with a raised sword. _

"_Are you sure?" _

**I will always love you, and follow you, no matter the reason. **

_...__My shoulders relaxed as I called my mind together to compose it. _

The look he gave me stung. Don't look down on me again!

**I've committed to it as much as I can, to make you see, but in this state there is nothing to get to you.**

_...__One shot. That's all I needed, and I could die (again) happily (this time). _

"You'll die here, by my hand!"

**"Do what you want, but you'll never gain what you seek." **

_...__A streak of Riatsu spilled out the tip of my blade, and I watched and awaited for my foe to strike. _

_"This could've been different." _He was amused by my childish remark from many years ago.

**That is why I must do this. **

_...__It always hung on him to make a move, but this time I'll go first._

"This is goodbye." The words flowed before I could stop them, my hatred over flowing.

**No more games.**

_...__My blade swung as I rapidly attacked. _

No matter what I did. No matter what I do. There is nothing I could've thought up that would've changed my heart, my abilities, or my dreams. Fate brought me to him, but I wouldn't leave it to Fate to bring him out. 

* * *

Ok, and there you have it! PLEASE REVIEW! I seriously freak out in joy when I see new reviews! It makes me want to sing out!

Seriously, my dogs bark at me everytime I see a new one...Though it's rare now...

Oh! And thank you to those who do review! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

PM me if you have requests or are confused by this at all!

Ps: I really like Gin, so nothing against him in this! ^^ I posted this earlier, but was half asleep, so I've gotten it edited and all that, so now I came up with this... and yeah... Hope it's better!

~Kiwi-chan~


End file.
